The Hobbit
by lori777
Summary: Post-Reichenbach. Desde las sombras, Sherlock se encarga siempre de sus dos personas favoritas. soft slash johnlock.


**Sherlock © BBC/Mark Gatiss & Steven Moffat, based in books of Sherlock Holmes**

**Aclaraciones: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron haber sido algo modificadas para fines de este fic.**

**Sólo por orgullo, esta historia fue creada meses antes de la película de The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, sólo que no había decido publicarla todavía xD**

**Una historia intermedia, antes de los hechos ocurridos actualmente en la trama principal. Primero que nada, una disculpa por no actualizar todavía, aún estoy preparando la historia, les pido un poco de paciencia. Gracias.**

**Advertencias: Spoilers de la serie, Incluye OC**

**Sherlock x John / Johnlock**

**Yaoi +18**

"**Diálogos"**

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano gracias por los reviews.**

**The Hobbit**

**Gray: The Hobbit**

La integrante menor de la familia Watson era una niña muy curiosa, no hablaba mucho aunque era diestra en el lenguaje a pesar de su corta edad, pero se comunicaba de otras maneras; todas aquellos pequeños detalles eran los que su padre más adoraba de su personalidad. John Watson apreciaba el tiempo libre de su trabajo para pasarlo con su hija, él tenía sólo dos prioridades: su labor como médico y su pequeño ángel, todo su tiempo se concentraba en ello, no le interesaba nada más.

Muy tarde por las noches, John era recibido por su pequeña, ella no pasaba mucho tiempo sola en el departamento 221 B, la mayor parte del día era cuidada por la adorable casera, la señora Hudson. Después de abrazar a su pequeña con amor, depositar un beso en su sonrosada mejilla, la cargaba en brazos hasta su habitación, antes habitación del detective.

El ritual para acostar a su niña era sencillo, la pequeña Sherly escogía algún libro de su interés, se lo entregaba a su padre para que él se dedicara a leerlo, así conciliaría el sueño. Esa noche, Sherly estaba completamente interesada en una nueva adquisición recién llegada a la casa... "El Hobbit". John suspiró hondamente cuando vio aquel escrito en sus manos, él no era ningún ignorante, en su vida había leído mucho pero, los libros de Tolkien no eran sus favoritos, sin embargo desde la primera vez que vio los hermosos ojos azules de su hija, tan profundos como el universo, decidió hacerla feliz en todo.

Sherly enfundada en su pijama, agarró los pocos peluches que tenía, dos hermosos conejos, uno blanco con un chaleco elegante, el otro negro con un gabardina roja, además de un erizo, un gato negro, una curiosa nutria y una pequeña abeja, a todos ellos los colocó sobre su comoda, John se reía por debajo viendo como su pequeña ponía tanto esmero en su tarea, se preguntaba qué clase de padre excéntrico era para cumplir los caprichos de su hija por tener aquel curioso conjunto de animales de felpa, ella al final no dormía con ninguno porque su almohada en sí ya era otro animal gigante, un panda, los juguetes para niños era una ciencia que el joven Doctor Watson no entendía del todo. Finalizada la alineación, Sherly se acomodó en su lugar dejando un poco de espacio para que su padre se reclinara, aunque el rubio prefería sentarse en el enorme taburete que compró para aquellas ocasiones.

La lectura comenzó...

Una débil luz entró escabulléndose por las cortinas mal cerradas, John se levantó de súbito, una vez más pensó en que quizá se había quedado dormido en la habitación de su niña como en otras ocasiones pero en realidad estaba recostado sobre su propia cama, un poco confundido se rascó la nuca pero antes de hacer un esfuerzo por rebobinar su memoria decidió ir directamente a ver como se encontraba su hija. Un poco soñoliento John se percató que su bebé todavía dormía, sonrió al verla tan apacible, agradeció enormemente que ella tuviera una personalidad tranquila y ordenada, sus felices pensamientos de orgulloso padre fueron interrumpidos cuando sus ojos repararon en el libro.

John nunca lograría entender como una cabeza tan pequeña iba estar interesada en un texto tan complicado, sin embargo le causaba un poco de gracia la situación, un poco cansado hojeo el voluminoso libro, en realidad no era tan largo pero para el rubio era una agonía. Las hojas pasaron rápido frente a sus ojos, palabras perdidas de vez en cuando eran atrapadas por su vista, cosas como "anillo", "hobbit", "enano", "Gandalf", entre otras, hasta que reparó en el separador. La noche anterior John no hizo un gran avance con su lectura, sin embargo un buen lector siempre es prudente colocando un separador para señalar dónde se hizo una pausa en el texto. En este momento John estaba completamente confundido, no lograba recordar cuando exactamente coloco aquel separador o en qué momento se había ido a dormir a su habitación, pero no tardó mucho en desechar aquellas preocupaciones para continuar con su rutina matutina.

"Parece que soy un padre más eficiente cuando estoy medio dormido" bromeó al respecto para sí mismo, entonces se acercó a la cama de su hija. "Hora de despertar Sherly, hay que preparar el desayuno".

**White: The Hobbit**

En la esquina de la calle Baker se puede encontrar algunas veces a un hombre mayor de ropa andrajosa, ese caballero siempre lleva encima lo necesario para montar un pequeño puesto de libros usados en buen estado, algunos vecinos no toleran verlo, y por su parte, el hombre huye de las autoridades; sin embargo, una pequeña habitante del barrio no parece desagradarle para nada. Durante una semana entera, la pequeña dirigía discretamente su mirada hacía el rústico puesto de libros, de vez en cuando, su padre soltaba su mano lo suficiente para que ella observara más de cerca el objeto de su obsesión.

Sherly no era una niña caprichosa, sabía que su padre era un hombre ocupado con su trabajo, por eso procuraba no causarle problemas. No era escandalosa, tampoco traviesa, en muchas ocasiones sus profesores se referían a ella como una "pequeña damita", sin embargo no podía evitar desear ese libro del puesto del anciano. El dueño de la librería móvil improvisada había notado cómo su joven cliente le prestaba atención a ese libro, muchas veces la dejaba sostenerlo en sus manos solo por placer, aunque ella aún no sabía leer del todo.

John Watson siempre hacía un tiempo en sus horarios para poder ir al Jardín de Niños por su hija pero cuando estaba demasiado ocupado, era Martha Hudson quién gustosa se ofrecía a ir por ella, a pesar de que la mujer siempre recalcaba que sólo era la "casera", no "el ama de llaves" de los Watson, pero hacía años que sentía a John como un hijo, por esa razón siempre le brindaba su ayuda en la medida de lo posible. Precisamente fue una tarde en que la señora Hudson fue por Sherly que la niña notó que el "señor Libro", cómo lo llamaba ella, desapareció de la calle Baker.

La señora Hudson abrió la puerta para la pequeña dejándola entrar en dirección a su vieja habitación en la planta baja, mientras la veía alejarse, la pobre mujer se quejaba una vez más de sus problemas de salud, lo desordenado del lugar, en fin, cosas triviales, pero en un segundo guardó silencio cuando su pie chocó contra algo grueso en el suelo, era un hermoso regalo, algo rectangular bien envuelto en un bello papel blanco con lunares azules, verdes y cafés, divertido y sobrio al mismo tiempo, justo debajo del gran moño azul que hacía juego con el papel había una bella nota que decía "Para Sherly -con amor, papá". La señora Hudson sonrió cálidamente.

"Lo debió haber dejado caer mientras salía a prisa ésta mañana" pensó la buena mujer, recogió el paquete y sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro se dirigió a la cocina dónde Sherly la estaba esperando desde hace rato.

"Mira lo que he encontrado, pequeña... algo me dice que es para ti" dijo mientras agitaba el paquete frente, la niña estiró sus brazos para recibir el regalo, generalmente ella es callada y seria pero en ese momento estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Sherly comenzó a abrir su regalo con cuidado de no romper o maltratar mucho la envoltura después de haber visto la tarjeta, luego de unos minutos de paciencia pudo ver el contenido, era el libro que tanto había querido.

Generalmente, ni su padre o su la señora Hudson la dejan sola pero, en ese momento la niña pidió permiso para ir al apartamento donde vive, la mujer le dio el permiso, así la pequeña salió disparada a su habitación. En el último cajón del mueble de su ropa tiene una hermosa caja, su padre le dijo que sería su caja de secretos, que en ese lugar podía guardar lo que ella quisiera, justo dentro de esa hermosa caja deposito la tarjeta que venía con el regalo y la envoltura del mismo, si uno es observador, podía notar que no era los primeros objetos de ese tipo que guardaba, Sherly almacenaba unas cuantas tarjetas y todas las envolturas de regalo que su padre le había dado en su corta vida.

"¡Sherly!" gritó la señora Hudson desde la escalera.

"Nani, estoy aquí, arriba, sube por favor" pidió la pequeña emocionada, lo último que faltaba era colocar el libro en su sitio.

"Casera, querida, soy tu casera, no tu nana" se quejó la mujer por costumbre mientras subía hacia el 221 B.

La señora Hudson sólo tuvo que mirar a Sherly por unos segundos a los ojos para adivinar lo que ella deseaba, así que en cuestión de un par de minutos, la mujer tomo el libro y lo colocó en el librero junto a otros títulos viejos sobre medicina o cuentos infantiles. En ese sitio, el libro se quedo reposando hasta la llegada de John Watson, justo a tiempo para comenzar un libro nuevo.

**Blue: The Hobbit**

Sherlock Holmes, ahora _Basil Rathbone_, nunca estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la familia Watson, en especial del padre, John. Gracias a su red subterránea, y su habilidad con los disfraces, podía localizar a John Watson en cualquier parte de la ciudad. Uno de sus "ojos" era un viejo vendedor ambulante de libros, nadie en Baker Street notaba la diferencia cuando Sherlock tomaba el papel del vendedor, así que en algunas ocasiones John Watson podía pasar frente al mismo Sherlock Holmes sin notar nada, y otras veces sólo era el mismo vendedor.

El hombre tenía como objetivo vigilar las salidas de la familia, pero sólo de vez en cuando para que no fuera tan sospechoso, además que su presencia en la calle no era bienvenida por muchos de los vecinos de alrededor. El intercambio de puestos sólo fue interrumpido cuando la pequeña Watson comenzó a pasar tiempo en el puesto libros, en una ocasión Sherlock fue el encargado de recibirla, aunque no dijo mucho, ella pudo reconocerlo cómo "Basil", su amigo; el detective sonrió, aquella deducción merecía un premio, además que su despistado padre aún no entendía las indirectas de la damita.

Sherlock compró el libro que la niña deseaba a un precio aún mayor del pedido por el hombre, cosa que él agradeció mucho. Esa misma tarde se dedicó a preparar su ardid, primero una hermosa envoltura para el libro, algo sobrio pero encantador, anexando una tarjeta con un breve mensaje. Lo siguiente era colocarlo sigilosamente en el edificio, así que utilizó la treta de siempre, abrió la puerta con cuidado y dejo el libro cerca de la puerta, justo como si alguien lo hubiese dejado caer por accidente, el resto sería cuestión de tiempo. Es así como "The Hobbit" se infiltró entre las paredes del 221 B, con una confundida señora Hudson creyendo que un buen padre compró un regalo para su hija, y por otro lado, un despistado John que no tiene la decencia de preguntarse como aparecen nuevos libros en su casa. Esa noche, Sherlock espero pacientemente a su entrada, después de un par de horas, entró al apartamento, como siempre encontró a John en el cuarto de su niña, ella dormía plácidamente igual que el padre quién con la poca fuerza que tenía durante el sueño sostenía el libro, el azabache se acercó cuidadosamente, tomo el libro, colocó un separador rosa donde John había dejado la lectura, dejando a un lado el libro, se encargó de tomar a John en brazos, el joven rubio había bajado de peso por lo que era algo más ligero que antes, además su baja estatura era cómoda como para cargarlo entre brazos hasta su habitación.

John era muy tierno cuando duerme, aunque en algunas ocasiones no puede evitar fruncir el ceño ligeramente, pero incluso ese gesto era algo que Sherlock extrañaba de su viejo amigo.

"Hasta otro día, mi querido Watson" susurró Sherlock cerca de su oído, John se revolvió un poco y sonrió sin razón, el azabache respondió el gesto.

Sherlock salió de la casa y dejo que su pequeño juego continuará hasta el día indicado, hasta el día en que pueda ver de frente a John Watson de nuevo.


End file.
